Misunderstood
by francescaakafranniebearr8
Summary: Bella was raped when she was younger. Now she is a mute. She meets Jasper and is beaten up by his brother, Edward. But is there a reason Edward is beating her up? Read to find out!...There's more to her story then you think there is...! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Hey there, I'm Isabella. I am a mute.

I go by Bella, since that's what everyone calls me.

I am still 14 but my birthday is coming up in May.

I'm a mute? Did I ever wish for this to happen?

NO!

When I was 11 I was raped by my step dad. He told me if I ever were to tell anyone he would kill me.

So I kept quiet.

For a while when I was 12 I had finally told my mom, she called the cops he went to jail. But I didn't feel safe staying there so we moved to Forks.

Since then I've been mute on the inside. I have no true friend, and I'm super shy. People pick on me, they say I'm stupid and I have no life.

I've tried to commit suicide numerous times, but I'm always caught.

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

I'm on the floor crying and bleeding. I've been beaten up for the third time today.

I fight back the pain and stand up. Staggering to the bathroom, I lift up my shirt and examine my stomach. Two long cuts along my stomach and a bruise.

I set my shirt back down and make my way to the last stall. I pull out my razor and extend my right arm out. I'm tired of all the pain. Just as I was about to slit my wrist, I hear the door open. I stand up in the stall and walk to the stall door where I proceed to unlock the stall door.

There's a boy about my age standing at the mirror. Nobody ever comes in this bathroom which is why I come here. I don't know why, but the kids here think it's where girls get raped the most or something like that; which I doubt is true. I've spent just about my entire school year here, well at least after school if I don't have theater.

Back to him, he's really pretty but I know it would never work out between us. He looks like an angel and I look like Medusa. He turns around and notices me, and I gasp and shut the door again.

"Hey, what's your name?" he asks.

I could have talked, but I'm a mute to my feelings. Sometimes I do talk, but to certain people when I have to. But I've become mute to my feelings.

I feel him come up under the door. Pretty soon he's face to face with me.

"What's your name?" he asked again.

I still don't respond.

"Are you mute?" he asked.

I nod my head yes.

I take a dark blue sharpie out of my back pocket and write on my arm.

"I'm Bella."

He reads my arm and smiles.

"I'm Jasper."

I nod my head.

He reaches out to me and I freeze.

I relax a little bit when I noticed he was just moving a piece of hair out of my face.

He stared at me for a while.

"You're really pretty." He smiles.

I write on my arm, "Thank you." He chuckles and says, "Your welcome."

He stared at me for a rather long time, and then he looked back at the door, then at me. He chuckled.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go. I have math. Yuck! See you later, Bella.

And with that, he left the bathroom.

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please review! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Trying

I smiled at the thought of Jasper being so nice to me.

I put the razor back in my pocket, grabbed my backpack and I walk out the bathroom. I go to lunch, I'm hungry!

I walk in and grab a sandwich, an apple, and water. As I'm walking I see Edward and his band of ignorant followers coming my way. I start heading the other direction when one of them grabs my lunch tray and throws it to the ground. Food going everywhere!

The entire lunch room is silent and they are all giving me their attention. I feel like dying right now! Edward grabs my arm and drags me out behind the school. He then slams me against the wall. I think I may have broken my back, but I didn't cry. I will not let them see me break down, even if my back might be.

"You're already fat! Did you really need a sandwich?" He growls. When I didn't respond he would kick me in the stomach. I started to whimper and I felt the tears coming top my eyes. I still didn't cry!

"You're so pathetic, just look at yourself."

He snared.

I then look up to see Edward on the floor and Jaspers hand was out to help me up.

He helped me up and we walked away leaving Edward on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

All I did was nod "yes."

He lead me to the car and opened the door. I sat down and kept my head low. Jasper drove for 20 minutes and then came to a stop.

It was a place that I knew but never been….

The Woods!


End file.
